Neuromuscular disorders have proven difficult to treat both medically and surgically. Of these disorders, Parkinsonian symptoms have responded to drug (L-Dopa alone and used with inhibitors) and surgical intervention more readily than those of other neuromuscular diseases. The side-effects of surgical and long-term drug treatment, however, have caused concern. Both clinical and experimental studies of patients with Parkinsonian symptoms have noted that at least one symptom (tremor) is positively correlated with the degree of stress experienced by the patient, and the possibility that rigidity and akinesia are stress-related has been raised as well. Preliminary work in our laboratory suggests that patients trained in specific techniques of stress-management and EMG biofeedback-assisted relaxation may show a reduction in symptom expression without a change in medication requirements. The project will study the effects of combined stress-management and EMG biofeedback relaxation techniques in patients with Parkinsonian symptoms. Stress-management techniques will be chosen to help the patient in specific situations that are reported by the patient to exacerbate his/her symptoms. After the patient learns how to identify stressful situations, we will teach the patient to modify his/her perception of the situation using cognitive retraining. When appropriate, we will teach patients methods of changing the environment to reduce stress. EMG biofeedback training will be focused on the rigidity and tremor of the patient. Stress-management techniques are seen as a way of generalizing the effects of biofeedback training, which may produce therapeutic response only in the laboratory. Recognizing the defects in some previous biofeedback studies in the area, control group for assessment and non-specific treatment will be included, measures of outcome will be multiple and objective, and assessment of follow-up will be scheduled at pre-determined intervals.